


Movie Night

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: Supernatural 100 Kink List & Kink Bingo Fics [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace Kink (Supernatural), M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67
Summary: It’s movie night for Dean and Cas…





	Movie Night

“Cas, no offense but when was the last time you washed your clothes?” asked Dean. Cas raised an eyebrow and Dean rolled his eyes. “I mean you don’t have to breathe but the rest of us do. You reek.”

“I showered this morning,” said Cas, tilting his head. Sam laughed and caught one of Dean’s glares.

“Oh come on, it’s-”

“If you say cute Sammy, I swear,” said Dean. Sam pursed his lips and grabbed his coat.

“I’ll be back tomorrow. You can wash Cas’ clothes in peace,” said Sam, giving Dean a smile. Dean all but growled and Sam only laughed harder as he went up the stairs and outside.

“Why did Sam leave? You’ve done laundry with him home before,” said Cas. Dean wanted to be irritated by Sam’s teasing but Cas had to go and be all…oblivious.

“Forget it Cas. Seriously though, do me a favor and toss that stuff in the washer,” said Dean. Cas stood and started to head out of the library but cocked his head.

“What am I going to wear?” he asked.

“I don’t know Cas. Put on one of my shirts,” said Dean, looking over the news story again, feeling less like it was a case the more he read over it. By the third read through he’d realized it was nothing and started going to Netflix, hearing Cas walk back in. “Want to watch something?”

“Okay,” said Cas. Dean raised his head and just about fell out of his chair. “You said to put on one of your shirts.”

“I-I did say that,” said Dean, looking at Cas in one of his black tees, wearing nothing else at all. “I was expecting pants.”

“You were just going to take them off anyways,” said Cas, turning around and heading towards his room. 

“Fuckin’ Hell Cas,” said Dean, shaking his head and following after. Cas was already in bed with a movie he knew Dean liked on. Dean crawled in his side, Cas more covered with the way he was sitting like that but that did nothing to lessen the way Dean wanted to just get his hands on him. “Look good in my shirt. You should wear them more often.”

“It’s surprisingly soft. Now take off your pants Dean, it’s movie night,” said Cas, smirking a little. 

“You know, last movie night you about nearly gave me a heartattack,” said Dean. Cas leaned over and stared Dean in the face until Dean softened and lost his cocky front. 

“I’ll go slower this time. Now be a good boy and take off your pants,” said Cas, sliding back next to him, turning on the movie.

“Wait, wait, wait,” said Dean, holding up his hands when he looked at the screen. “Cas this movie is like _three fucking hours_.”

“Yes it is. Three fucking hours,” said Cas, snapping his fingers, Dean growling when he was standing there in just his boxers, jeans folded up on top of his desk.

“That’s not fair,” said Dean, catching Cas’ head tilt. “W-Wait-” Dean groaned as he felt the rush of air over his lower half, nothing on him apart from a black tee, just like Cas. 

“You’re whiny for someone who was begging for this all day,” said Cas, patting the spot beside him. “Change your mind?”

Dean bit his tongue to shoot back a snarky comment. He knew that Cas was genuinely asking, not wanting to do anything tonight if Dean wasn’t in the mood. He also knew movie nights meant Cas got a little rougher, acted a little less naive angel, a little more dirty boyfriend.

“No,” said Dean, sitting down, tucking his legs under him because he knew what happened next. Still Cas hesitated and Dean threw his head over his shoulder to face Cas. “Come on, don’t tease me.”

Cas pressed the palm of his hand against Dean’s back, pushing him forward so he lay on the mattress. Dean crossed his arms and laid his head in them, trying to focus on the movie as Cas moved his shirt up his back and out of the way.

“Huh,” said Cas, running his hand up Dean’s leg.

“What?” asked Dean. He sighed and felt a tingle on his upper thigh, soothing away. “It was only a bruise Cas.”

“I don’t like bruises on your perfect skin,” said Cas, holding his hands over Dean’s hips for a moment. “Unless they’re from me.” 

He gave Dean a light squeeze and Dean smiled, feeling last night’s bruises get reawakened by his touch. But he felt the tingle there as well and Dean was looking back at Cas who was only shrugging.

“Are you okay? You’re normally two fingers deep by now, not healing every scrape and paper cut,” said Dean. Cas just shrugged again and slid his hand up and over Dean’s ass. “I’m talking to you.”

“You were sick this morning,” said Cas. Dean didn’t remember that and he threw Cas an angry glance. “You had a fever. I’ve been watching you all day but I believe it’s starting to come back without my grace touching you.”

“Gah, why are you so adorable,” said Dean. Cas laughed and Dean buried his head in his arms. “Shut up.”

“I know it’s movie night and all but I’d like to go slow if that’s alright. No uanessacry stress on your body,” said Cas, running his hand up and down Dean’s back.

“I ain’t complain’,” said Dean, feeling Cas shift up to lay down beside him. Dean forgot for a moment that he was bare-ass up, laying his head against Cas’ shoulder next to him as they watched the movie together.

Cas was still rubbing a hand up and down his back, Dean feeling the ache there start to ease. He wondered how sick he’d be right then if Cas wasn’t there. He was so glad to have his angel around, even if he didn’t have the right words most of the time to express himself.

“Cas,” Dean moaned, feeling his grace wrap around his waist and hips, feeling silky smooth and hot and perfect all at once. “Been a while since you did this to me.”

“We’re soft tonight,” said Cas, running a hand through Dean’s hair, the swirl of Cas’ grace over Dean’s cock like a wet warm tongue. Dean sighed into a smile, trying to adjust himself when he realized that heavy blanket feeling of grace over him wasn’t just playing with him.

“Lemme touch,” said Dean, finding he couldn’t move. Cas rested his head in his arms and gave Dean a smirk. “Soft my ass. You fucking played me.”

“You want me pinning you down and pounding into you. You’re getting exactly what you asked for, Dean,” said Cas, running his thumb over Dean’s lip. Dean opened his mouth to retort but groaned when he felt his hole begin to stretch around Cas’ grace formed to the same size as him.

“Who taught you to be this kinky?” said Dean, biting his bottom lip when he felt a shallow thrust.

“I learned from the best,” said Cas, giving Dean a long deep thrust that made him bite hard. “Uh uh, want to hear you Dean.”

Dean sighed and let himself settle into Cas’ soft touches. They felt great, making his cock twitch and jump where it was trapped under him, making him squeeze around something that Cas could make bigger at a simple request. Dean knew he was in for a long night of slow teasing, never enough to get him there until the movie was over. 

Exactly what he’d been begging to be done to him all day. 


End file.
